


A Second Chance for Him?

by Oreocat155338



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A good and healthy relationship, Alternate Universe, BAMF!Hobbits, Bilbo is on Speaking Terms with the Valar. Kinda, Gen, Happy Ending?, Legolas and his father are no longer on speaking terms, Magic, Magical Bilbo Baggins, Magical Hobbits, No more dead Durins, Old Magic, Technically so is Tauriel, Thorin feels guilty, Trading lives, angst with happy ending, bilbo started it tho, hopefully, legolas and Tauriel have a HEALTHY realtionship, one that's strong enough that it doesn't sever upon finding out Tauriel fell for Kili, post-BotFA, so do Fili and Kili, the Dwarrow make stupid decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: "An eye for an eye,"A tooth for a tooth,"A hand for a hand,"A life for a life."The Battle of the Five Armies has just ended, and Thorin Oakenshield, along with his nephews, lie dead.Bilbo Baggins is a simple Hobbit who has just watched some of his closest friends die.So when he is given a chance to save them, he jumps at the chance, and in doing so, awakening an old magic not seen in centuries.A magic that even the King of the Mirkwood fears





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

    Bilbo's eyes opened to the most welcome sight he had ever seen.

     "The eagles are coming." The words were barely a whisper as he spoke. He forced himself to sit up and he looked around the Ravenhill, looking for his Dwarfs.

    His eyes instantly saw the movement. Someone falling over. He jumped to his feet and ran as he instantly recognized Thorin, who had landed on his side. Bilbo pulled him onto his back and opened his mouth, trying to speak, but unable to say a word. He wanted to tell Thorin that he was sorry for the Arkenstone. That he had been in the wrong to steal it from him.

     "Bilbo." Thorin said as he tried to force himself back onto his feet.

     "No, don't look." Bilbo said, "Don't move. Lie still." There was no way Thorin had survived unscatched, and Bilbo was going to ensure that Oin checked Thorin over for any injuries.

     Surprisingly, Thorin listened, and Bilbo caught sight of a huge wound in Thorin's stomach. His eyes widened and the only thing he was able to say was a sad and startled "Oh!"

     "I'm glad you're here." Thorin said weakly, and Bilbo looked back at Thorin's face, holding a finger to the stubborn dwarf's mouth.

     "Shh, shh, shh, shh..." He tried to silence the dwarf. He couldn't bear to hear this. If he did, he would have to accept it...

     "I wish to part from you in friendship." Thorin said, ignoring the finger that Bilbo had placed on his lips.

     "No, you are not going anywhere, Thorin, you are going to live." Bilbo blinked the tears from his eyes even as he knew there was no chance of Thorin surviving.

     "I would take back my words and deeds at the gate." Bilbo blinked back his tears as he listened to his friends' last words. "You did what only a true friend would do. Forgive me. I was too blind to see. I am so sorry to have left you to such peril." Thorin's body went rigid and Bilbo could hear him choking.

    "No, I.." Bilbo knew Thorin would not last much longer, and needed him to know. "I'm glad to have shared in your perils, Thorin. Each and every one of them. It is far more than any Baggin's deserves."

Somewhere, Thorin found the strength to smile.

     "Farewell, Master Burglar." Thorin said, struggling to get the words out. "Go back to your books and your armchair. Plant your trees, watch them grow. If more people valued home above gold, this world world would be a merrier place." He took another weak breath, and his chest stilled.

    "No!" Bilbo screamed, and his protests grew weaker. "No, no, no, no, no! No! Thorin! Thorin, don't you dare..."

Thorin remained still and unmoving, and Bilbo found himself crying.

     "Thorin?" His voice was weak and full of all the emotion he had bottled up for Thorin over the quest. "Look, Thorin. Thorin, hold on. You hold on. You see, -" He pointed up at the sky. "-the Eagles... the Eagles, the Eagles are here. Thorin... the Eag-"      He stopped and finally began to opening weep.

Why were the Valar so cruel? Why had they taken Thorin from them? From him?

 

" _An eye for an eye_." A soft voice that was definately a woman's sounded in his ear.

 

    "Kili!" He heard Dawlin.

     "I will be back, Thorin." Bilbo promised, taking off as he wiped away his tears. After hearing Dawlin, he wanted to know - needed to know - what had happened to the younger prince.

     He forced himself to stand, after that, it was much easier to turn to where he had heard Dawlin and run there.

     And what he found stopped him in his tracks. Kili had a wound in his stomach that was too similiar to Thorin's. Much too similiar.

    "He's dead." The words were barely a whisper on Bilbo's lips and he he heard another whisper in his ear.

 

" _An tooth for a tooth_." The same voice was whispering in his ear.

 

     "Aye." Dawlin said, picking up the body, pulling it away from the elf who was also grieving. She tried to protest, but in the end Dawlin won and took the body to Thorin's sending Bilbo to find where Fili had fallen.

     And find him Bilbo did.

     "Dawlin!" He called, and the dwarf arrived quickly, and Bilbo saw the tears in his eyes as well. It made sense for Dawlin to be upset, he had known Thorin for his entire life, but Bilbo? Bilbo had only known him for eight months*.

 

" _A hand for a hand_."

     "What does that even mean?" He muttered. The voice had said nothing that could help him in any way. Dawlin laid Fili in between Thorin and Kili.

 

     "You alright, lad?" Dawlin turned to him, but Bilbo could see through his facade of being alright. Dawlin had pledged his life to Thorin and his nephews, and they had all been killed in one fell swoop.

      "I didn't know them nearly as welll, or as long, as you did." Bilbo said, feeling another wave of tears. "I think- I think with time I'll be alright." Dawlin nodded, turning back to the Durins.

 

" _A life for a life_." The voice whispered, and Bilbo found himself turning to look at Azog, who had the exact same wound as Thorin had, realization flooding him in an instant.

     It was not meant as a punishment, though it was a common one.

     No, it was another chance for Thorin, perhaps for Kili and Fili too.

 

      And that was why Bilbo hardly noticed when the rest of the Company arrived a few moments later and started asking questions.

     That was why he ignored them as he stood above His Dwarfs.

     Why he placed his hands on what remained of the line of Durin and found himself whispering.

" _A life for a life_."

 

     He felt a wave of magic rush over him and heard the started cries of the Company and then knew nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and his father have a talk

**Chapter 2**

     Legolas was with his father when a wave of unknown magic ran over him. Both elves came to a stop and turned to where the magic had originated from.

     "What was that?" Legolas found himself asking his father, who probably knew more about the unknown magic he had just sensed.

     "A long dead magic." Legolas turned to his father, stopping in surprise. His father was standing still in shock with eyes wide. Thranduil turned to his son. "You must swear to me you will not go near that magic!"

     "Why?" Legolas asked. "Tauriel is still up there! The Company of Thorin Oakenshield is up there, and we never would have survived the battle without them! They might need our help!"

     "Legolas!" Thranduil snapped, and Legolas flinched. His father rarely lost his temper recently, and when he did it was always bad for all in the vicinity. "That magic should be long gone. Long gone!"

     "What of the Halfling, father?" Legolas asked, he had only been there an hour and already he had heard of that the Halfling had done. "What of the Halfling up there who gave his place in the Company to try to stop a war? Do we not owe him, at least? The Dwarves will trade the Arkenstone for the white gems of Lasgalen!"

     "They refused me before!" Thranduil replied. "Legolas, if he is up there, he may as well be dead! Swear to me you will avoid that magic at all costs!"

     "Why?" Legolas repeated, quieter. "Why is it, Father, that you fear this magic so much?"

      "It should be long gone, Legolas." Thranduil said. "The only person to have ever cast this magic died centuries ago. I was still a teenager then."

     "What happened?" This was no longer Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood speaking. It was Legolas, the son of Thranduil.

     "I sensed the magic and got close enough to see." Thranduil replied. "It- It was a Halfling who cast it. He stood over my father, who had died in the battle. We had lost, and the Halflings were fleeing their home where they had lives for so long.

     "But this Halfling, he was their Thain. Their leader, and his hands were on my father’s shoulders. To this day I do not know how he did it, but he brought my father back to life."

     "Then why are you afraid of this magic, father?" Legolas asked.

     "Because it cost the Halfling his life." Thranduil replied. "My father was unwell and needed treatment, so he bid me stay with the Halflings and protect them best as I could until they settled in a new land.

     "The Hobbits learned to fight quickly, and passed the lessons down, but I had to leave after the first generation. My father's life had been returned, but his life was shortened to that of a Hobbits'. He died after only fourty years, and I had to take the throne of the Greenwood."

     "So..." Legolas thought for a moment. "So up there, someone died, and someone, probably a Halfling, is bringing them back to life?"

     "Whoever is brought back will live out the rest of the Hobbit's lifespan." Thranduil confirmed. "Despite even the healing power of our kind. Nothing will be able to be done."

     "And if I go anyways?" Legolas asked. "I will not participate in the magic, father, I swear it."

     "If you go then-" Thranduil stopped, pain in his eyes before he spoke. "Then I will have no choice but to banish you."

     Legolas stared at his father, surprise on his face, and tears in his eyes.

     "Then I suppose I have no choice then." He replied. "For I cannot in good conscious leave a friend up there without knowing if she is alive or dead." He turned from Thranduil. "Goodbye then, father." And he broke into a run towards the Ravenhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. Yeah. I think that Thranduil might be a little OOC, but... This is the finished version of chapter 2. 
> 
> If there's something you think I could have done better with... Let me know. Just be noce about it please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other Dwarrow make what is probably an incredibly stupid decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a point where Legolas shows up and pretty much just repeats what his father said last chapter, so you can skip a couple of his lines if you want

**Chapter 3**

  
The Company had heard Bilbo whisper "A life for a life." And instantly they had tried to get his attention.

  
"Bilbo!" Was said by most of them.

  
"Master Baggins!" This was Dawlin, who felt that he was not deserving to call Bilbo by his given name.

  
"What'd you think you're doing?" This was Tauriel, who knew deep in her bones that this was an ancient magic and whatever this Bilbo - this Halfling - was doing was irreversible, even by the Elves.

  
"No, Bilbo! Don't!" This cry sounded like Thorin and his nephews.

  
But every protest went ignored. The magic has started and Tauriel knew that there would be no getting the Hobbit back.

  
"You have to save him!" This was Bofur speaking to Tauriel. "Stop him, something!"

  
"I know nothing about this magic." She said. "I apoligize, but as I know nothing I can do nothing. The spell is cast."

  
"But-" Bofur said. "There has to be somethin' you can do!"

  
"I have not even heard rumors of this kind of magic, dwarf." Tauriel apoligized in a kind tone. She meant to offend him by calling him dwarf, and he didn't seem to take any, instead deflating after hearing that she couldn't do anything to help Bilbo.

  
They stood there for nearly a minute before she had a thought. Maybe... Maybe there was, in fact a way to learn more about the magic.

  
She turned to the dwarf who had taken Kili from her. "You were up here with the Halfling, do you know anything of this magic?"

  
"Bilbo never mentioned knowing any kind of magic." Dawlin informed her.

  
"Well, that's no surprise!" Legolas skidded to a stop. "I just came from my father-"

  
"What happened?" Tauriel asked, seeing the pain displayed on Legolas.

  
"Not important." The Elf Prince said. "The last time this magic was cast was centuries ago, Tauriel. When my father was but a tween." Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak. "Appearently Halflings used to live in the valley between Mirkwood and Erebor but were driven out. My grandfather was struck down defending them, and a Halfling brought him back to life, at the cost of his own."

  
"Then Bilbo means to bring Thorin and the boys back to life?" Dori asked. "I'm no expert, but if he's trading his life- well, he said a life for a life. He's two lives short if he means to bring them all three back."

  
"That's not all my father said." Legolas told them. "Whomever your hobbit trades his life for will only live the rest of Bilbo's life." He caught their confused faces and explained. "However left the Halfling would have lived under normal circumstances is how long they will live. Not even the elves could extend my grandfather's life anymore."

  
"How did he say it worked, Legolas?" Tauriel asked.

  
"The Thain - essentially their king - laid his hands on my grandfather. Given what Bilbo is doing, I'd say that's an nessessity of the spell."

  
"Then we'll lay hands on Bilbo." Ori said simply. "Except Oin. If something goes wrong with the magic then we'll need someone who can help."

  
"I can help as well." Legolas said. "I will help however I can."

  
"Why should we trust you?" This was Dawlin, staring at the elf suspiciously.

  
"Because I am the one who killed Bolg, who killed Kili." Legolas said. "Because I had just ridden to Gundabad and back as fast as my horse would take me. Because I just willingly gave you all of in information about this magic that my father gave to me." His head fell, shoulders dropping as he looked away from the dwarves. "Because I have just lost my place in my father's kingdom to ensure that Tauriel was not caught up in this magic that would surely kill her."

  
"You were also banished from the Mirkwood?" Tauriel asked him, eyes wide. "And... It was for me?"

  
"I know you do not feel the same for me as I do for you." Legolas said. "But you are still my dearest friend. I had to know."  
"I trust him." Bofur said, "As does Bifur. Now hurry up, we need to at least try!"

 

" _Tauriel, go ahead._ " Legolas said in Sinderian. " _Help them save your dwarf. I would see you happy._ "

  
"I am willing to help." Tauriel told them. "In- In the spell."

  
"If something goes wrong-" Ori said.

  
"Then you have two of the best healers this side of the Misty Mountians." Legolas said. "And I have had quite a bit of practice treating magic ailments. You will be fine." They turned to Dawlin, who thought for a moment before nodding.

  
"If we die it's on your head, Elf-Prince." He said, and Legolas bowed his head in understanding. "Come on, lads!" And so nine dwarves and one wood elf placed their hands on Bilbo and Thorin, Fili, and Kili.


	4. Chapter 4

When Thorin opened his eyes he was alongside his nephews in front of their creator. His creator looked just like him, and just like Kili and Fili and every other dwarf that Thorin had ever known all at once.

  
"Mahal." He bowed, and his nephews did the same. "Are you here to bring us to your Halls?"

  
"Perhaps." Mahal said. "That depends on the actions of your Hobbit."

  
"Wha- What?" Thorin asked. "Bilbo?" His creator nodded, his gaze falling from his children to a pool of water. "What could Bilbo do?"

  
"It is a type of Hobbit magic." His creator supplied.

  
"So Hobbits do have magic!" Kili crowed, clearly pleased, despite being dead. "I told you so Fili! Pay up!"

  
"We're dead." Fili muttered. "Why would it matter?"

  
"Boys!" Thorin scolded, before turning back to Mahal. "Explain?"

  
"It is a magic of Yavanna." He said. "And as such Hobbits - her favorite creation - can also do it. Their particular brand of magic is in life and growing things."

  
"Life?" Thorin asked, breathlessly. He could see Bilbo again. See his Company. "So you're saying that Bilbo could-"

  
"A life for a life, Thorin." Mahal interrupted. "If he is even aware of how to preform the spell - which I'm sure Yavanna is informing him now - then whomever he traded his life for would live, but only as long as he would have lived under perfect conditions."

  
"So you're saying Bilbo would die?" Kili asked, excitement fading. "But- He can't!"

  
"If he did trade his life for one of yours, then I would allow him into my Halls if he so wished it." Mahal told them, still watching the pool of water. "Ah, he understands now." Thorin looked at the pool, eyes widening.

  
He and his nephews ran to the pool of water and saw Bilbo, perching on Fili's chest with a hand on Thorin and Kili each.  
They heard his whisper. " _A life for a life_."

  
"No, Bilbo!" They shouted. "Don't!"

  
"He has chosen." Mahal said. "But we still must wait." Thorin turned to his creator as though he were mad.

  
"Wait?" He asked. "Wait? What do you mean, wait?"

  
"Your Hobbit is exceedingly loyal to you, Thorin." Mahal replied. "He will be here in a few short moments."

  
And, as Mahal had said, Bilbo appeared shortly after. The first thing the Hobbit noticed was the grey. The second-

  
"Bilbo!" -Was Thorin. Thorin stopped in front of him. "Bilbo, you don't know what you're doing -"

  
"I know well enough!" Bilbo snapped, righteous anger flooding to the surface. "You died on me!" Then he seemed to deflate. "Thorin, you would make a great king of Erebor!"

  
"No!" Thorin said. "Bilbo, I realize this is your choice, but do you realize what you are saying? I have no wishes for you to be in the Halls of Mahal without me."

  
"Then- I would be -" Bilbo started but thought better of what he had been about to say, instead turning to Mahal, who was still watching the pool with interest. "You must be Mahal. They prayed for a safe arrival to Erebor-"

"Which they were given." Mahal interrupted the Hobbit.

  
"I don't know if Thorin could through the gold madness, but I know Kili and Fili asked you to ensure that the other would make it through the fight. Thorin too." Bilbo stared down the Creator of Dwarves with a stern look on his face and he didn't flinch away from the Valar's stare.

  
And to their surprise, Mahal began to laugh.

  
"Yes, I think you would do well in my Halls, Hobbit." He said. "You have the heart of a Dwarf beneath that Hobbit exterior." Then his smile faded. "For whom will you trade your life for?"

  
"I know I cannot save all of them but-" Bilbo started.

  
Suddenly Yavanna appeared, and the first (and only) thing Thorin noticed about her was that she looked like a Hobbit. She whispered something in Mahal's ear, and he nodded.

  
"There has been a change of plan." He said, turning back to Thorin and his nephews. "This is most unusual. My wife and I will return shortly. Bilbo, come." Thorin looked helplessly at the Hobbit, who only gave him a sad look before taking the hand of his creator and the hand of Thorin's creator before he was gone.

  
"What are they doing?" Fili asked.

  
"I don't know." Thorin said, and Fili grabbed him.

  
"I didn't mean Mahal and Yavanna." He said. "I meant them!" He spun Thorin around and pointed at the pool of water that Mahal had been watching.

  
And he saw almost the whole Company (and one of Thranduil's Elves) had joined into Bilbo's spell, guarded only by Oin and Thranduil's son.

  
"Mahal." He and Kili breathed in unison before Kili continued. "What have they done?"

  
"Perhaps this is what Mahal said was unusual." Thorin said, shoulders falling with guilt. First Kili and Fili had given their lives for him, then Bilbo.  
And now the rest of his Company.

  
Kili and Fili also looked burdened with guilt for the Company's decision, and Thorin pulled them close. "Never forget them, you hear me?"

  
"Yes, Uncle." Their usual cheer was gone, replaced with sadness and regret.

 

They would never forget.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company are separated, and recount the quest to two different species.  
> And Bilbo thinks of a possible solution for their situation.

**Chapter 5**

  
The Company and Tauriel (as a group) were separated.

  
Those who had put their hands on Thorin - Dwalin, Dori and Balin - Fili - Bombur, and Bifur - or Kili - Tauriel, and Ori - appeared in a misty grey expanse that solidified quickly into an underground tunnel with ancient writing on the walls.

 

***

  
And those who had put their hands on Bilbo - Gloin, Nori, and Bofur - appeared in a vast field, populated by Hobbits, who glanced up from their gardening before muttering something and looking back down.

  
***

  
Tauriel could feel that she was not welcome, though clearly the dwarves were. Balin looked at the walls, reading the writing with a look of wonder.

  
"The Halls." He whispered. "If I'd known this is where we'd wind up-"

  
"Not quite yet." Ori said, pointing a specific bit of writing. "We've got to find our way through the maze." Balin looked where Ori was pointing and nodded.

  
"Our stone sense will keep us on the right path." He said. "We've nothing to worry about."

  
"And if this maze is similiar to Mirkwood forest, where anyone - barring dwarves - could get lost easily?" Tauriel asked. "What then?"

  
"... It says that you would wander the maze until you find your way out." Ori said. "But you're as willing to trade your life for Kili as I am, I'll voulch for you, even if the others don't."

  
***

  
"So you're three of the Dwarves that our Bilbo ran off with." They turned to see two Hobbits, who didn't seem the least bit concerned by the fact that they were dwarves.

  
"Your Bilbo?" Gloin asked suspiciously.

  
"Sorry!" The woman laughed. "I'm Bellladonna Took-Baggins. Bilbo's mother. This is Bungo Baggins, his father." The easygoing smile - surprisingly - remained. "And I heard from my father that he heard wind that Bilbo ran off with Gandalf and thirteen dwarves."

  
"You wouldn't be able to be here under normal circumstances." Bungo said. "It's clearly got something to do with our Bilbo. So, are you three of the dwarves he ran off with or not?"

  
"Aye." Nori said. "If it weren't for him, we would'na got our mountian back."

  
"What happened?" Belladonna asked. "Not to your mountian, to Bilbo."

  
"We took our mountian and then the next morning we had two armies at our gate." Gloin said. "They waited another day to attack, and that was enough time for Dain to arrive. He's the Lord of the Iron Hills, and Thorin's cousin."

  
"But then two Orc armies attacked just before all out fighting began." Bofur said. "Bilbo had stolen the Arkenstone-"

  
"-With good reason." Nori muttered. "It was driving Thorin to Gold Madness."

  
"- And given it to the human and elf armies so he was banished and he was in one of their camps when the fighting started-"

  
"-And we wanted to fight but Thorin was our leader and we needed to free him from the Gold Sickness-"

  
"-And Thorin finally freed himself and we charged out-"

  
"-And he took Dawlin, Fili, and Kili to face the Pale Orc-"

  
"-He was in charge of the Orc Armies and he vowed to kill Thorin's whole family-"

  
"-He killed the Pale Orc but he and Kili and Fili wound up dead-"

  
"And Bilbo did a thing we still don't know much-"

  
"But from the looks of things he traded his life for theirs."

  
"We haven't seen Bilbo." Belladonna said. "Nor have we seen the few other Hobbits to have done this."

  
"But we wouldn't be here." Bungo said. "He'd wind up wherever Thorin, Fili, and Kili would've gone. Still doesn't tell us why you're here."

  
"Afta we got answers', we decided to at least try to trade our life fo his." Nori said.

  
"Then you don't need to worry about the Hobbits." Belladonna said. "You'll have eternity for them to get used to you."

  
***

  
"What's an Elf doing in the Halls?" They didn't know who was asking but the dwarves were all in an uproar.

  
"SILENCE!!" Dawlin roared, and they listened. "The elf is here because she traded her life for Prince Kili, so that he may live."

  
"My son?" Vili pushed his way through the crowd. "Dawlin, what happened?"

  
"Eight months ago we made our way to the Shire - at Gandalf's request - to pick up a fourteenth member for our quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountian." Dawlin said. "Much to our surprise, the fourteenth member was to be a Hobbit."

  
"A Hobbit?" Now Fenrin was at the front of the crowd. "Aren't they a soft and weak people?"

  
"That's what we thought at first too." Balin said. "But the Hobbit Gandalf picked wasn't like the others."

  
"Aye." Bifur said. "Saved us more than we saved him!"

  
"A Hobbit?" Vili asked, eyebrows raised. "Truely? Who else was on the quest?"

  
"All of us except the elf." Dawlin said, "Thorin, Fili, Kili, Gloin, Nori, Bofur and Oin. And the Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins."

  
"What happened to my brother?" Fenrin asked, and, at the same time, Vili also spoke.

  
"What happened to my sons?"

  
"On the way to the Lonely Mountian we faced more Orcs and Wargs that you could imagine, were nearly eaten by Trolls, was only thanks to Bilbo stalling that we weren't, we were forced to accept Elven hospitility, got seperated by battling stone giants, got captured by Goblins, got rescued by Gandalf, nearly lost our Hobbit - and Thorin - to Azog, were rescued by giant Eagles - and I mean GIANT eagles - stayed with a giant Shapeshifter who hated dwarves but loved our Hobbit, forced into Elven dungeons, burgled out of said dungeons - by our Hobbit - nearly lost our Hobbit because Hobbits appearently can't swim, got smuggled into Laketown in barrels filled with fish, and entered a mans house through his toilet."

  
"And that was all before we even REACHED Erebor." Dori said.

  
"AFTER we reached Erebor and found the secret way in, Bilbo snuck in and sucessfully stole from a dragon. We nearly killed said dragon but he escaped and killed most of the inhabitants or Laketown." Dawlin said. "And Smaug was killed by the descendant of Ggrin."

  
"We'd all have been dead a LONG time before we reached Erebor without Bilbo." Ori said. "AFTER we reached Erebor we wound up with two armies outside our gates with Dain on his way and then two armies of Orcs attacked."

  
"Aye." Balin affirmed. "And the only reason the Elves and Men waited was because Bilbo bargained with them for time so Thorin could see sense and pay off our debts to them."

  
"And Thorin finally saw sense during the battle." Dawlin said. "We had three armies out there defending the Mountian, unintentional as it was, and we went out to fight."

  
"And Thorin unknowingly entered a trap." Ori said. "And Kili and Fili got seperated in said trap as well. Fili got caught and killed by Azog, and Azog's son, Bolg, killed KIli."

  
"And Thorin died in order to kill Azog." Dawlin said. "Legolas - he ran up the Ravenhill to try to warn us about the trap but it was too late we'd already all been seperated - and Tauriel - the elf with us - along with Bilbo are the reason I survived."

  
"What happened to Bolg?" Vili asked, seething with anger.

  
"Legolas killed him." Dawlin said. "But afterwards, after Bilbo and I had retrieved Kili and Fili's bodies, Bilbo did a Hobbit Magic thing, if Thranduil's account is to be believed. He tried to trade his life for Thorin's, Fili's and Kili's."

  
"But Bilbo doesn't deserved death." Ori said. "So we figured we'd try and trade our lives instead."

  
***

  
"Your children have surprised me, husband." Yavanna said with Bilbo at her side, who had heard what his dwarves had to say.

  
"And your children have continued to do so for me since their creation." Mahal said. "But this is unusual."

"Um... I have an idea, if you're willing to listen." Bilbo offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the dwarves are exaggerating how much Bilbo did. Not by much though!  
> Just enough so that when he gets there he's going to be regarded as a hero by every dwarf there and he winds up blushing and protesting that he didn't do THAT MUCH


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin wakes up, Belladonna and the Dwarrow have a little talk, and Tauriel gets lost and meets Mahal

Chapter 6

  
Thorin's eyes snapped open in one of the healing tents. He blinked, trying to remember what had happened. How had he been injured?

  
Then it all came rushing back to him.

  
The trap on the Ravenhill. Fili's death. His fight with Azog. His death.

  
Meeting Mahal and Yavanna. Seeing Kili and Fili in that shadowy expanse.

  
Hearing that Bilbo had traded his life for his. For his nephews. Hearing that his Company - and an elf he had never met - had decided to trade their lives for his and his nephews as well.

  
"Cousin, you've awoken." He could recognize Dain's voice. He opened his mouth to respond, but Dain continued. "You gave us quite a scare. Nearly died before we could stabilize you."

  
"Fili?" He rasped. "Kili?"

  
"Your nephews are fine, Thorin." Dain said. "Recovering next to you. Nearly died as well. I was given quite a fright, I thought I'd have to become King Under the Mountain for a couple hours."

  
"Bilbo?" He asked hopefully. The Company had traded their lives for his and his nephews. The least the Valar could do for the Hobbit was let him live. Let him be happy.

  
Dain's face fell.

  
"No idea." He said. "One of the elves is trying to save him, but it doesn't look good."

  
"Which elf?" He asked.

  
"I think he called himself Legolas." Dain said. "Wasn't paying too much attention. He's been trying to save that other elf that was up there as well. Going to run himself ragged before too long." Thorin opened his mouth, determined to learn more. "No, Thorin, no more talking. I'll be back soon with Oin." Dain stood and walked out of the tent. Thorin, after hearing his footsteps fade, turned to look at his nephews.

  
Both alive and breathing, thank Mahal.

  
And Bilbo. After all, Bilbo was the one who decided to trade his life for them.

  
Oin arrived soon after. "Finally awake." Thorin turned and looked at him. "Now, I need to make sure you don't have a concussion. Standard procedure, if you remember." Thorin nodded. "Name?"

  
"Thorin called Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror." He rasped, and Oin gave him something to drink.

  
"Good." He muttered. "How many members of the Company were there when we left the Shire?"

  
"Fourteen." It hurt to think about Bilbo. About how loyal he had been and how Thorin had acted as though he were worth less than dirt.

  
"When did we finally reach Erebor?" Oin asked.

  
"Durin's Day." Thorin replied. "And Bilbo managed to steal not only from a dragon, but also from us." And he had threatened to kill Bilbo. Even after that, Bilbo forgave him. He didn't deserve to live instead of him.

  
"What happened on the Ravenhill?" Oin asked.

  
"Walked into a trap." Thorin said. "Kili-" His voice broke. "-Fili-" He couldn't. He knew what had happened all too well.  
"What did you first say, in reference to Bilbo?" Oin asked.

  
"He was more grocer than burglar." Oin nodded.

  
"It's been two days since the battle." He told Thorin. "Since I know you were wondering." Oin stood and walked out of the tent, murmuring something to whoever was out there.

  
Thorin felt his eyes close as Dain entered, and the world faded to black.

  
***

  
The Hobbits brought them to a smial - as they were informed it was called - that looked suspiciously like Bag End. Bungo and Belladonna sat them down and asked to hear the whole story.

  
"Our son truly did all that?" Bungo asked, eyebrow raised. "Well, Bella, looks like he's more of a Took than a Baggins' after all."

  
"He spent much more time being a proper Baggins first." Belladonna pointed out before turning to the dwarves. "Until you have a place of your own, you can stay here." A smile appeared on her face, and they felt a sharp stab of pain at how similar it was to Bilbo's.

  
"Your son smiles like you." Bofur said, and the smile was replaced by a look of wonder. "I don't know how Hobbit families work, but if all Tooks have that sort of smile and are willing to leave their homes to steal from a dragon, then I am glad that Bilbo was one."

  
***

  
Tauriel was reluctantly accepted within the Halls, and found herself wandering them, completely lost.

  
"Any idea where you are?" A voice behind her said, and Tauriel spun around to see a Dwarf taller than even Thorin had been - but by no more than a head. He was dressed in the same clothes she had seen on Kili, but his face looked like exactly like every Dwarf she had ever seen, but someone different also.

  
"No, my Lord." Tauriel bowed her head, hoping that his Dwarf would hurry to end their conversation. She simply wanted silence. The Dwarf laughed, and she looked up in surprise, to see honest mirth on his face. "My Lord?"

  
"Tauriel." The Dwarf said once his laughter has faded. "You know not who I am, but you entered my Halls, willing to face whatever you had to in order to save Kili, my son." Tauriel's eyebrows rose.

  
"You are not his father but-" Her breath caught. "Your Halls?" He nodded. "So- You are Mahal." He nodded, a smile on his face. "How fares Kili?"

  
"Better than you could guess." A kind smile appeared on his face. "My Halls are no place for an Elf, but you stay for him."

  
"Yes." She said, and the smile changed.

  
"Come with me, Tauriel." He said. "My wife has offered an unusual solution to his unusual situation. I wish to know what you think of it."


	7. Princely Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the chapter title isn't very good but basically Fili and Kili wake up and Mahal sends them and Thorin to Bilbo and the rest of the company

**Chapter 7**

  
"I had made my decision, my wife." Mahal said. "And only my waiting has kept their bodies alive."

  
"And I have made mine, husband." Yavanna said, looking below her at the tents where their bodies lay. "I can only hope we are forgiven."

  
Mahal reached to his wife and pulled her close. "Given time, yes. We will be forgiven."

  
***

  
" _Love always hopes, and always perseveres_ " The words were a whisper in Thorin's ear, and he recognized Mahal's voice. Thorin did not need to hear any more.

  
"You let them trade their lives for mine!" He snapped back. "Leave me to grieve in peace!" And there was silence.

  
It took a few seconds before he got to his feet and left his tent and began searching for his Company.

  
***

  
" _You must find the loyalty they had_." Fili's jaw clenched upon hearing his creator. It went without saying that should he do as Mahal asked, he would have to acknowledge that the Company had died for him.

  
"Please do not ask that of me." The words were weak, barely a whisper. "I would have to- I would have to admit to myself that there is no hope for them."

  
" _Find it_." Mahal whispered again, and Fili's shoulders fell. He heard nothing except Mahal's command until he stood.  
He knew their loyalty. He had the same loyalty to his uncle and...

  
And towards them as well.

  
He exited the tent. He needed to find his friends.

  
***

  
"Fili!" Dain said. "You are in no shape to be up and walking! Oin ordered bedrest!"

  
"I must visit the rest of the Company." Fili said. "If they are to die, I wish to visit them at least once." Dain stared at him for a moment before calling to his son.

  
"Thorin, my boy!" He called. "Come and protect Price Fili!" His son's hands tightened on his weapon with a nod. "He wishes to visit his friends before their death."

  
"Of course, father." He said, bowing his head. He turned to Fili. "Let us go then, if you are ready?"

  
Fili was not ready. He could not bear the thoughts of his close friends dying in his place. In Kili's place.

  
In Thorin's place, in Bilbo's.

  
But he gave Dain's son what he hoped was a convincing smile and a firm nod. And so they began the trek to the tents where his friends lay dying.

***

  
"You must visit them." Kili also heard the voice of Mahal. Kili held back a sob, tears in his eyes.

  
"Yes, my Lord." He said, voice full of emotions as tears fell from his eyes. He forced himself to stand and exit the tent to find Bilbo and the rest of the Company.

  
***

  
Fili was the first of the three to find Bilbo, and that was thanks to his guide. Legolas saw him and moved to the side, allowing him to see the effect that Kili just being in the tent had on Bilbo.

  
Fili, having been outside the tent before, didn't notice the difference, but Legolas did.

  
"His breathing is easier." He spoke so suddenly that Fili nearly jumped, only his wound keeping him on the ground. "And he regains some color."

  
"Truly?" Fili asked, voice a whisper, and Legolas nodded.

  
"Truly." The Prince said. "My Fathers tale had the Hobbit dying mere minutes after trading his life away. Your Hobbit has lasted two days, slowly fading away. Until your arrival. Stay and rest." Fili stared at Legolas, before nodding and Thorin the son of Dain helped him into a sitting position.

  
"I shall stay."

  
***

  
Kili was the second to reach Bilbo, and that was because he had the common sense to ask for directions. Fili was asleep and little Thorin's hands tightened on his axe for only a moment before he realized that it was Kili, and his grip lessened.

  
"Prince Kili." Legolas stood and bowed to the Prince. "I apoligize for-" He motioned around the tent. "-the mess. I am currently attending two patients."

  
"Oin keeps our tent cleaner and theres three of us in there." Kili muttered, eyes searching the tent until he found Bilbo. "How is he?"

  
"Alive." Legolas said. "Which is more than I can say for the Orcs." Kili entered the tent and walked over to Bilbo, and sat in a nearby chair. "You are welcome to stay, of course. I have sent a messenger to Oin telling him that your brother is here, and likely to stay for a while." Kili nodded, already drifting off.

  
***

  
Thorin was the last of the three to enter Legolas' tent and see Bilbo, for he had refused to ask directions and was forced to wander for hours before Oin tracked him down and led him to Legolas' tent.


	8. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! People get to be happy!  
> Or, what Thorin sees when he enters Legolas tent, and Gloin, Nori, and Bofur find out their afterlife in Yavannas fields isn't so permanent as they though, and yet, at the same time, more permanent then they'd thought.

**Chapter 8**

  
Tauriel and Bilbo stood before Mahal and Yavanna.

  
"You both agree?" Yavanna asked. "There will be restrictions and limits. You will be unable to leave the presence of the Company."

  
"How far away would you allow?" Bilbo asked.

  
"From Dale to the Mirkwood." Yavanna said. "That would be the furthest."

  
"Then I will be able to reside with these conditions." Tauriel said with a bow. "I thank you, my lady, my lord, for being so kind."

  
"I also accept these conditions." Bilbo said. "Just one questions, when I die, where do I go?" Mahal and Yavanna looked at each other.

  
"Neither of us have decided yet." Yavanna was the one to reply after nearly a minute passed. "Rest assured, we will watch and decide for your happiness and wellbeing."

  
"I thank you both for this chance." Bilbo also bowed. "I will not waste it."

  
"Then be honest with Thorin." Mahal muttered loud enough for all there to hear him. A grin appeared at Bilbo's shocked and embarrassed face. The creator of Dwarves waved his hand. "Enjoy yourselves." Both Bilbo and Tauriel bowed before turning and walking into the grey mist surrounding them.

  
"We will meet again, Tauriel." Bilbo spoke to the elf behind him. "And I intend to speak with you about Kili." Tauriel didn't get the chance to respond, as Bilbo dissolved into the mist.

  
And one second later Tauriel did the same, a smile gracing her face.

***

When Thorin entered Legolas' tent, the sight he saw stole his breath away. Bilbo's eyes shot open and he slowly sat up, shaking his head as he looked around.

  
"Thorin?" He asked, and Thorin entered the tent and strode over to Bilbo, being sure not to wake his nephews.

  
"Bilbo?" He breathed. "But- You traded your life for ours!" A small grin appeared on Bilbo's face for a brief second. "How?"

  
"I swore unto Yavanna and Mahal to keep the secret." Bilbo said. "Where is the rest of the Company? We must find them."

  
"I- I do not know." Thorin said, voice faltering.

  
"I know." Oin said. "Bilbo, would you like Fili and Kili there as well?" The hobbit thought for but a moment before nodding, and Oin turned to little Thorin. "Wake Kili please." The half-asleep dwarf nodded, forcing himself to his feet and trudging over to Kili and shaking him awake. Kili awoke and stood automatically before seeing Bilbo.

  
"Bilbo?" He asked, and Bilbo nodded. "But... How?"

  
"It's a secret." Bilbo said."I made a promise, and I don't ever intend to break it." Bilbo turned back to Thorin. "The rest of the Company, Thorin. Where are they?"

  
"Bilbo?" The noise had awoken Fili, who was just as astonished to see Bilbo up as Kili and Thorin had been.

  
"Not now Fili." Bilbo said. "Where are the rest of the Company? We need to find them!"

  
***

  
Tauriel's eyes snapped open and she sat up, ignoring the pain in her abdomen. Legolas' eyes shot towards her and he instantly rushed to her side, helping her to her feet.

  
"The Hobbit." She said, and Legolas turned to her.

  
"Tauriel?" He asked. "You're awake. As is the Hobbit. The... Spell. Adad said..."

  
"The Lady Yavanna and her husband Mahal chose to make an exception." She said. "And I am afraid that the Hobbit will be unable to return to his homeland." Legolas blinked at her once in astonishment before nodding. "Legolas... I will die if I am too far from the dwarves also involved in the spell."

  
"How far?" Was all Legolas asked.

  
***

  
"Ah, Belladonna." A kindly voice spoke and the dwarrow spun around, hands shooting for their weapons automatically.

  
The lady that stood there seemed to look like every Hobbit they had ever seen all at once, and the smile on her face was kind, and she had a twinkle in her eye. She had long golden hair - a mixture of elven hair and Bilbo's - and wore a beautiful, flowing green dress that looked like it had been grown of plants.

  
"Lady Yavanna?" Belladonna said, shock and wonder in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

  
"I have come to see our guests." The Green Lady replied. "They traded their lives for one of mine." She turned to the dwarrow. "What are your names?"

  
"I'm Gloin, son of-" Gloin started, but Nori interrupted him quickly.

  
"This aI 'the Mahal, this is the Green Lady. Your fathers won't be here, nor my mother. We've no reason to name them." Nori snapped irritably. "'Poligies, my Lady. I'm Nori, and this is Boccur."

  
"I see." She said, a pleasant smile on her face. "Well, Gloin, Nori, Bofur, I find that though I have never done this before, it is quickly becoming a favorite duty of mine." She turned to Belladonna and Bungo, sadness appearing on her face. "Though this is a part I wish was not necessary. I am afraid that you will not see your son again. When he dies, he will be sent to the Halls of Mahal. He traded away his rights to my Fields when he traded his life for a dwarrows. I am sorry."

  
"Oh, Bilbo." Belladonna whispered. "How I wish I could have heard of your adventure from your lips." Bungo nodded, tears in his eyes as he held his eyes.

  
"Thank you for telling us, Lady Yavanna." Bungo said.

  
"Now for the other part of my duty." She brightened slightly. "Gloin, Nori, Bofur, how would you like to see Bilbo again?"

  
***

  
"Dawlin, Balin, Dori, Ori, Bombur, Bifur. My children." The reunion was cut short when Mahal himself entered. They bowed low to him before looking him in the eye.

  
"What is your purpose for visiting us, My Lord?" Dawlin was the one who spoke, and, while he was blunt, he did remember to call Mahal "My Lord", which could be seen as a blessing in itself.

  
"I have come to return you to the land of the living." Mahal said, equally as blunt. "There are regulations, of course. One of you must be within the distance from Mirkwood to Dale from either Bilbo, Tauriel, or another member of your Company, excluding Oin." A small smile appeared on his face. "Ensure that Nori, Gloin and Bofur know."

  
"Yes my Lord." Balin bowed again. "I thank you for being kind enough to return us to our King."

  
"It was Yavanna's idea." Mahal corrected. "So you tell Nori, Gloin or Bofur to thank her after they die."

  
"...But shouldn't they come to the Halls?" Dori asked, worry evident.

  
"They traded their lived for a Hobbit." Mahal said, a tone of regret in his voice. "In doing so, they traded the Halls for the Green Fields of Yavanna." Dori nodded, shoulders falling.

  
"So I will only be able to speak to him while the both of us are alive." Dori said thoughtfully, with a firm nod to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally up, sorry for the wait.
> 
> In which Bilbo finally wakes up the Company and they discuss a few things.

Bilbo had some trouble walking, but between Thorin (Oakenshield), and Kili, he managed. Fili had more trouble, thanks to his legs which weren't completely healed, but thanks to another dwarf (whom, Bilbo was told, was also named Thorin) he managed.

It did not take them long to find the Company's tent. Bilbo entered the tent and muttered under his breath.

  
_"And so the debt has been paid."_

  
As Thorin, Fili and Kili entered the tent the Company's eyes opened and they forced themselves into a sitting position.

  
"Thorin!" Dawlin's bellow was the loudest of the Company's voices, and Bilbo winced ast the sheer volume of it. "I still can't believe you went up against Azog without any sort of backup!"

  
"Dawlin." Thorin said, a soft smile on his face for a second before he stepped forward an pulled the other dwarf to his feet and headbutted him. Then a scowl appeared on his face. "I cannot believe that you nearly killed yourself to save me. Dain would have been made king! Dain! You know as well as I, Dawlin, that Dain has been content in the Iron Hills, and has no wish to become King Under the MOuntian."

  
"Aye, but it's my job to protect you an' your nephews." Dawlin reminded Thorin. "I can't very well let you die without me."

  
"Fat lot of good you did on the journey here." Bilbo muttered.

  
"Bilbo!" Nori was the one who spoke now. "I can't believe ya magiked yaself without me! We thieves an' burglars gotta stick together!"

  
"Sorry." Bilbo said sheepishly. "I don't know what I was thinking."

  
"You weren't thinking!" Dori snapped. "We thought that we'd lost you Bilbo! We all would've died long before reaching Erebor without you, and we hadn't gotten a chance to repay the life debt that we owe you!"

  
"Life debt?" Bilbo asked. "But you lot saved me as many times on the journey as I saved yours."

  
"Aye." Gloin said. "But we knew what we were doing, and were more likely than not to survive, while when you stepped up to defend us, you faced almost certian death."

  
"Not to mention that you saved Thorin, and we are honor bound to protect you with our lives for that alone." Balin informed Bilbo. "So, like it or not, you're stuck with us."

  
"Even if you go back to Bag End." Fili said. "Though not all of us will be able to return with you." He paused for a short second. "I promise I will try to understand if you chose to return to Bag End, though I will miss you." Bilbo froze, realizing he hadn't thought of Bag End since they had entered the mountain.

  
"I do have some things to take care of in the Shire." Bilbo admitted. "Though it will more likely than not be a quick trip, with only three or four of you, maybe five."

  
"And Gandalf." Thorin said, a stormy look in his eyes. "If I cannot send an army with you to protect you, I would send you with five of the bestfighters in the Company and Gandalf."

  
"Alright." Bilbo sighed. "You'll get your way with me this once." He sighed, looking down. "Probably declared me dead by this point." He looked back up. "Time is of the essence. We need to stock up on supplies and leave once we have everything we need." He started out of the tent before a thought struck him.

  
"Who will be coming with me?"


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

  
Hobbit Magic is said to be a very fickle thing. Most of time it is used, the Hobbit doesn't realize, like when growing plants.

  
The Lady Yavanna had created them to care for the earth, after all.

  
Bilbo was not the first Hobbit to leave the Shire. He returned for only his most precious belongings, before returning to Erebor. Leaving the Shire for good.

  
And just like that, a spell had been broken. Or perhaps cast.

  
Hobbits gained the ability to be unseen while surrounded by nature and gained other abilities that were but their magic strengthened.

  
As the Elves slowly left, the Hobbits took their place as protecters of the earth. None would ever remember when or how it happened, but it did.

  
All over Middle Earth, men and dwarrow - and even orcs - whispered about Hobbits. They said to never anger one, never even cut a blade of grass in the presence of one.

  
If they needed wood, they would find a hobbit to find dead wood for their fire. They would beg to be allowed to cut down a tree to build a house.

  
It was whispered, in whispers so quiet that very few heard, that if you angered a single Hobbit, you angered them all.

  
They may not have been the best fighters - for they still abhored fighting - but they could bend the plant life itself to their will, and they had terrible punishments for those who disrespected nature.

  
And when the time came for the One Ring to be destroyed, it was a band of Hobbits - led by Bilbo Baggins - with one of the few remaining Elves - Legolas called Greenleaf - and but two dwarrow - Nori and Kili - who embarked upon the quest.

  
There were whispers that Hobbits, who had only lived about a hundred years before, had suddenly gotten an increased lifespan, and now lived nearly three hundred years themselves.

  
Bilbo Baggins himself aged incredibly slowly. Because of Tauriel - an elf - participating in the spell, he aged at the half the rate of an elf.

  
As did Thorin and the rest of the Company. Tauriel aged faster now, but she didn't mind.

  
Legolas had remained banished from the Mirkwood until his father chose to leave for the Undying Lands - but ten years before the quest to destroy the One Ring - and his brother rescended the banishment and named Legolas the Mirkwood's Ambassador to Dwarrow, allowing Legolas to still visit Tauriel, and allowing him to use the time he had spent with dwarrow to Mirkwood's advantage.

  
Thorin and Bilbo had agreed that Bilbo would best handle trade agreements and the like with the other races of Middle Earth, as did the rest of the Company.

  
And, though the time came for the Company to die, they found that they didn't regret the decision they had made many of years prior, especially Bilbo Baggins, one of the last members of the Company alive, who died with a smile on his face.

  
Kili and Tauriel were the last two to die. They died fighting in battle, and Kili fell protecting another dwarf, and Tauriel barely a heartbeat later, after having avenged Kili.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, it's been a while since I saw the end of BOTFA, so I'm not entirely sure if I got everything right by canon. And to be honest, I think that even if it doesn't completely fit canon, it works here so....
> 
> But when I said eight months, I was figuring by how when Bilbo returns to the Shire, they say he's been gone for 13 months, and then I figured that the return trip would've been quicker because it was just him and Galdalf and the Dwarrow weren't delaying them


End file.
